McKinley Playlist
by padnpendreamer
Summary: Here at the McKinley School we strive for excellence and expect nothing less. Join the students who walk these halls and follow them as they live out their lives according to their playlist. A mountain top of highs and valley of lows will accompany them allow the way. Mercedes-centri but Glee Cast featured as well. WARNING: DARK STORY, author made unusual pairings.
1. Here

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **"Here"**

 **By: Alessia Cara**

(I guess right now you've got the last laugh)

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested

Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent

Truly, I ain't got no business here

But since my friends are here

I just came to kick it but really

I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room

With people who don't even care about my well-being

I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend

So you can go back, please enjoy your party

I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana

With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear

Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you

So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this

An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this

And I know you mean only the best and

Your intentions aren't to bother me

But honestly I'd rather be

Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen

To some music with the message (like we usually do)

And we'll discuss our big dreams

How we plan to take over the planet

So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand it

That I'll be here

Not there in the kitchen with the girl

Who's always gossiping about her friends

So tell them I'll be here

Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause

He can't take what's in his cup no more

Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator

Some girl's talking 'bout her haters

She ain't got none

How did it ever come to this

I shoulda never come to this

So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done

I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering

And I'm done talking

Awfully sad it had to be that way

So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready

And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low

Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

* * *

There are some people who consider high school to be the best time of their lives and then there are others. These remarkable few know what it's like to eat shit and be ignored by most, traveling the hallways having only the passing walls for companionship. Mercedes Jones lived somewhere between the two dark extremes. She had enough friends not to be considered a leper but the sheer amount of people who never bothered to acknowledge her or know her name was disturbing.

Maneuvering through the halls of McKinley Preparatory school, Mercedes kept her portfolio pulled tight into her chest. The century old school held musk of tradition and prestige. It smothered students like Mercedes with a constant reminder of how they didn't belong there.

She longed for a life where people, even the ones who she loved didn't ignore her. A hard fought dream of hers was to be out of that cesspool and in the real world. Could it be any worse? That question always sent a chill up her spine. If no one gave a damn about her here, who's to say that anyone would care out there?

Maybe she was exaggerating when she said that no one cared, that was far from the truth she had friends, a few of them actually. It just seemed as of late that none of them were concerned about what was happening. Mercedes had always been a relatively quiet person but the onset of anxiety had to be noticeable at this point.

People pushed passed and scurried around their classmate as if she were nothing more than the custodians cleaning cart used to clean up after the ungrateful future Ivy Leaguers.

McKinley had a long standing history in the Midwest as prep school for parents, who didn't want their kids all the way in New York, but still far enough to where they could go skiing in the aspens and horseback riding in the Hamptons, without feeling guilty.

Bob Harris the Headmaster of the institution droned on and on about being cautious of whom they bred with. Good breeding could affect what career paths they'd take, their social circles, and even family inheritance if they weren't careful.

Mercedes Jones was not a part of that circle, the circle of biological monetary liquid wealth; a cornucopia, complete with picture perfect skin, godlike bodies and 12k Instagram followers. Literal liquid gold flowing through their veins straight into their bank accounts. McKinley was a legacy school that primarily reserved spots for students whose parents were alumni. Families like the Hudson's, Fabray's, Chang's, Puckerman's and Lopez' just to name a few had pictures of their families spanning back generations. Mercedes Jones grew up in an orphanage, and all she knew of her biological family was that they named her after some actress.

The alumnus that graduated and went on to do amazing things in the arts like win Grammys, Academy Awards, and Tony Awards showed her that anything was possible. Mercedes had always wanted to win one of those; a Grammy. She just wanted for her work to be received on the highest level. Maybe she could soak up some of the promised perfection tucked away for the legacy students. She didn't need a lot, just enough not to fail in the real world.

Mercedes thought of her best friends Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel both aspiring entertainers as well. She had known them since the beginning and ever since they had been attached to her hip in some sense. The downside was that they hated each other with a passion that burned deep. Rachel and Kurt were constantly at each other's throats and Mercedes was left to salvage whatever damage the duo had caused in their wake.

The two used to be friends some time ago but all of that was ruined over a boy. A boy who Rachel declared her love for before cheating on. It caused a bit of a rift in the friendship that could never be mended. Rachel had cheated on Kurt's step brother Finn.

Now the fighting seemed to be worse than ever, now that Rachel and Finn had reconciled and were now dating again. Mercedes noticed that this time was different, both had really grown up and Rachel was no longer vested in other boys around the campus. Kurt, on the other hand, knew they were destined to fail, in fact he was dead set on it happening. He was infuriated that he warned his brother to steer clear of "bird beak Berry", alas, Finn didn't listen. Kurt was going to get rid of Rachel if it was the last thing he'd do at McKinley. Because of this Mercedes engaged in the rules of engagement when those two went at it. The cat fights that she had to break up were now outnumbering the times she had seen them behave in a civil manner.

She had other friends too, like Tina, Jessica, Brittany, Artie, Jane and Ryder but all of whom were wrapped in their own lives also. Tina and Jessica were advocating for LGBT students on campus to have equal protection under the hate crime statute in the school's bylaws. They were tired of the 'queer hunts' and the administration's lack of support.

Jane was voted Miss McKinley after her organized sit-in during the McKinley Men's Luncheon where women's attendance was prohibited. That luncheon had been held for as long as the school had existed and she dismantled it. Brittany and Artie were campaigning for a feature-length film to be shot on campus about student life. The project itself was deemed invasive and held no artistic merit according to Headmaster Harris. The two called Artie's dad who to file a lawsuit against Harris, who is prepared to fight back tooth and nail.

Ryder was involved in some weird love triangle with two students name Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman. Mercedes didn't care for Marley because Ryder didn't deserve that. Having grown up in in the same foster home, Ryder was most special to her. Having defied the odds, both Ohio state wards found their way to one of the premiere institutes of learning in the Midwest. Statistically, they weren't supposed to make it. From the time they were toddlers the two took care of one another but because of this girl she couldn't get him to show up for their weekly movie night.

Life was tough. Junior year had begun a month ago and it was almost time to start filling out college applications. As a matter of fact, she was headed to her advisor, Emma Pillsbury's office to discuss her future in this world. With her portfolio basically glued to her chest, Mercedes kept pushing for the oak doors at the end of the entrance way. With the way her life was shaping up all of that was an afterthought.

Now with the nearly empty hallway, Mercedes could practically breeze through until she felt the wind literally leave her. Her butt hit the ground and skidded backward and she was left unable to brace herself as her arms went flailing. Her music sheets were airborne then floating down like petals in slow motion she looked up to see Brody Weston; the bane of her existence.

"Jones you should really watch where you're going. You could have an accident and hurt someone," Brody sneered.

"Sorry," Mercedes mumbled keeping her eyes on the ground. She began on her hands and knees to gather all of her lost items.

Brody crouched down and watched her for a moment. He watched as she felt around for her papers, her eyes refusing to make contact with his. Smiling he reached out with his index finger to caress her cheek. A nauseating chill caressed her spine.

Wham!

Brody's other hand kissed the back of her neck harshly. He pulled her so close that their noses were able to touch. The pain from where his hand gripped her radiated but the fear from what was about to happen was much worse. Brody took a deep breath as if he were cataloging her scent. His other fingers joined his index finger on her chin. From there they drifted down to her throat. He lifted her effortlessly; her body had gone limp in panic. She had learned a long time ago not to fight him.

"Where have you been, Cedes," Brody whispered pleasantly making sure he opened his wide chest.

Tears started to flood Mercedes bright hazel eyes as pain and humiliation ran like jolts causing a migraine.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not fucking play stupid with me! You know damn well I texted you. Who do you think you are not to text me back? "

Mercedes panicked as a sinister smirk passed over his face like demonic possession. She literally vomited at the thought of what he wanted to do to her. She had his personal punching bag and he had gotten so good at it, her friends didn't even register it. As of late his punishments had been taking on a different feel altogether. As of late, she had been avoiding him at all cost.

Brody Weston was McKinley's resident bad boy. Girls fawned over him and his merry band of assholes like they were God's gift to the world. Their affinities for bullying had been awing; you could be thrown into a dumpster one minute and cheer for them at a school game the next. Bile climbed her throat when she felt the hand around her neck tighten. But then laughter stopped as the encroaching noise began to get louder and louder.

Mercedes turned back to look at Brody who had now made his way out of a glass door but not before throwing her a nasty look first. Mercedes was then left to gather her scattered portfolio before the laughter and footsteps found her a mess on the floor. Fetching the last of it, Mercedes ducked into the janitor's closet and left enough for her to catch a slither of the hallway.

Mercedes watched as April Rhodes stomped down the ramp into view twirling in her 6-inch heels. Her Botox smile was plastered on her face giving her the 'Night of the Living Dead' look. Mercedes knew she was giving a tour to a new family.

'One day she's gonna scare one of these poor families off,' Mercedes thought as she tilted her head to see if she could get a look at the sorry suckers.

Mercedes frowned as she watched three blonde skyscrapers tower over Ms. Rhodes who was now twirling about the hallway with her arms outstretched.

The elders of the trio stood close enough to ward off April but their model looks made them a shoe in for the school. They would have been cast perfectly in Lifetime's Flowers in the Attic. Dressed in designer wear the couple seemed no less professional and impersonal than a suit and tie. If being a McKinley Titan has taught her one thing it was to know the haves from the have not's. That family would be considered those who had more than enough for everyone let alone themselves.

What really caught her eye was the young man who seemed to be dragging his feet. Dressed in fitted jeans, black hoodie, and Converses the young man reeked sex appeal even if he hadn't lifted his head. There was no way on God's green earth those two specimens could make something ugly, the world didn't work like that. Broad shoulders with a Captain America look to his structure, Mercedes had to bite her lip to keep her mouth from watering too much. With his hood ghosting over his face, she couldn't get much of a profile but one thing was for sure, he was magazine cover worthy.

Swoosh!

Mercedes watched as his father swiped his hood off his head to warn his son about showing some respect. His mother chastised saying that he should know better. This caused Mercedes to frown and inch the heavy door open wider when the family started to fall out of view.

"Oh my god," Mercedes whispered to herself as she was rewarded with a full view of the young man.

At that moment the janitor snatched the door open and Mercedes tumbled out, her music sheets floating to the floor once again. Mercedes groaned as her knees dropped to the floor; her hands quickly gathering her work.

Her cheeks darkened as all eyes were on her especially a pair of dark green orbs. April Rhodes looked particularly startled and worried as she watched the student scramble to her feet and mumble excuses.

April hushed the girl and waved her forward toward the family. April knew that Mercedes was one of her more well-behaved students and could probably sell the school better than her. She watched as Mercedes smoothed out her red pleated skirt and white collared shirt. April watched as the parents both exchanged confused looks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans allow me to introduce you to one of our most promising students here at McKinley Preparatory School. This is-

"Mercedes Jones," a hard voice rang out from behind the couple. Mercedes was greeted with a face she had dreamed about for five long years.

The once playful mischievous starry-eyed boy now gazed her with dark empty spheres that seemed to harden in distaste the long he seemed to look at her.

'Oh God, why am I here,' she thought to herself, wanting nothing more than to sink into the wooden floor boards.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **It's good to be back! I missed this site so much and I think I'm ready to come back! I haven't forgotten about my other story Some Kind of Wonderful, I just took a break and now that I'm back its good I'll get to revisit it. After Cory passed away I didn't feel right continuing my previous story, mainly because he was one the primary antagonist. I'll find my way around that, I hope.**

 **On to McKinley Playlist, this story is one that I have been sitting on for quite some time and I wanted to go ahead and put it out there. Before I go any further, this is a very DARK story and debatable happy endings for all the characters.**

 **All characters in this story will be pulled from Glee Wiki, not one character I mention will be of my own creation. The characters themselves will be stretched to emotion capacity and they are not in harmony whatsoever with the Glee universe. As a writer, you reserve the right, especially with Fanfiction to manipulate to your desired level. Please don't be offended by the content BUT be warned.**

 **Let me know, how you feel man...**


	2. This Boy

**"This Boy"**

 **By: James Morrison**

This boy wants to play

There's no time left today

It's a shame coz he has to go home

This boy's got to work, got to sweat

Just to pay what he gets to get left all alone

Let's step outside

Let's go for a ride just for a while

No we won't get caught

Well that's what I thought until we cried

I'm still here

But it hasn't been easy

I'm sure

That you had your reasons

I'm scared

Of all this emotion

For years I've been holding it down

For years I've been holding it down

This girl tries her best every day

But it's all gone to waste

Coz there's no one around

This girl she can draw she can paint

Likes to dance she can skate

Now she don't make a sound

We'll play in the park until it's too dark for us to see

Well we'll make our way home

With mud on our clothes

She won't be pleased

For years I've been holding it down

And I'd love to forgive and forget

So I'll try to put all this behind us

Just know that my arms are wide open

The older I get the more than I know

Well it's time to let this go

I got to let it go

I got to let it go

I got to let it go

I got to let it go

* * *

Sam thought Dwight was joking when he announced that Sam would be attending his alma mater. Sam _knew_ that it had to be a joke when his "mother" Mary packed his things which were waiting on him when he returned from one of his excursions. Heavens have mercy, if she actually asked the people they employed for that reason to do it for her. He almost doubled over especially when he was carted to his father's jet.

Just as the plane landed Sam found himself ready to spit venom when he realized they were in Lima, OH. The town car drove through the sprawling upscale neighborhoods. He scoffed at the carefree nature of it all, these people were living on easy street. He smirked to himself knowing he didn't have much room to talk since they had just left his father's jet to get into a 200,000 dollar town car.

If anyone took a closer look, they would think this was the epitome of the perfect nuclear family. Sam cringed at the thought of someone assuming that, the scene that lay out before him could be mistaken as familiar love. Not a chance, maybe had Sam grown up with this his entire life, but no.

Samuel Evans was born in Columbus, OH to mother Candace "Candy" Dystra and estranged father Dwight Evans. It was apparently winter and she would have ditched him in front of a station, or something, but she didn't want to be arrested for involuntary manslaughter. Dwight had been a one of her better clients. Candace didn't have a way to contact Dwight so she hung on to the green-eyed baby, who was more of an observer than a crier.

Dwight wasn't present during the birth, but at his wedding to his first wife Cassandra "Cassie" July. She was an Ex-Broadway star who bowed out after allegedly shoving a co-star down a flight of stairs and poisoning her understudies. She now teaches theater at McKinley and apparently they are lucky to have her expertise.

They conceived two daughters during their time together, Marissa Evans and Charlie Darling Evans. Both girls attended McKinley and were constantly texting or calling him, both probably were the ones who persuaded Dwight to send him to McKinley instead of a military school.

Dwight severed conjugal ties with Cassandra some years later when he met Mary his then secretary. Mary was nice and different from his previous endeavors, she was nice and spoke to everyone with kindness. Sam didn't feel like he had to prove himself and that made him wiry because in his experience people aren't nice for nothing. Sam wanted to like her especially since she gave birth to his twin siblings Steven and Stacey; toddlers. He knew better after dealing with his own mother then to allow women the freedom of getting over on him.

Candace was a stripper whose stage name was Candy and she did all types of tricks for the right price. She and Sam lived in a motel for most of his childhood, where Sam was left to make it by himself. Candace worked most nights only to pour herself into bed and not get back up until it was time to get back to the club. Sam relied on the church where he got clothes and food most of the time, Dwight wasn't present at that time.

Candace showed him how grimy and disgusting women could be, screwing over everyone including their own children. Candace did drugs and on nights when she too drained get up on the pole she chose more heartless methods to get her blow. She used her own son.

 _"Do you love mommy Sammy? You'll do anything to make mommy happy, right Sammy?" Candace would whisper while she ran her fingers through his hair._

This went one for a year until and undercover cop busted him trying to make his mother happy. He hated her with everything he had in his heart. Dwight was contacted, and with Mary by his side, they found the twelve-year old cuffed to a wooden chair in the police station. Dwight was seething. White hot anger coursed through him; his lawyers and Mary were the only things holding him back.

Sam watched in awe as this man he had never met before performed Jedi mind tricks. The menacing police officers all but fell to his feet; they were tripping over themselves to release him. Candace was found coked out of her mind when they arrested her soliciting a minor.

After that, Sam went to live with them but not everything had been peaches and cream. Yeah, his life literally went from rags to riches, but he couldn't shake those memories, those horrible nightmares. Samuel's bad behavior had been tolerable until one night everything came to a head when Dwight found a gun and sock full of cocaine baggies in his gym bag. An argument ensued and Sam watched his dad go from a Jedi to Darth Vader with a flick of the wrist. No, Dwight hadn't hit him, he banished him to McKinley where they make men out of boys.

Slumped in the plush leather seats of the expensive car Sam gazed at the miniature version of Princeton with awe cloaked in boredom. Mary who had been sitting next to him unconsciously smoothed his freshly cut blonde hair down when he smacked her hand away out of reflex. Mary jumped glancing at Dwight before rambling off an apology.

"Samuel, sweetheart I am sorry. I wasn't even thinking," Mary whispered to the Sam.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Sam muttered sincerely.

The small family was hurtled into an uncomfortable silence; one that pulled each member further away from each other. Maybe McKinley could save them. Dwight hoping that Sam leaving would relieve them of some tension, Mary hoping to save her family who seemed to be drowning near the eye of a hurricane, and Sam, who was suffocating in his own misery. His heart felt so heavy that most days he just voided out any emotion that wasn't anger, he hardly knew what it was like to laugh, like the ones that erupted from your soul.

The driver who had long since stopped the car opened Sam's door shaking the family from their thoughts. Sam slid out the car turning to the trunk to see that Sanford had already retrieved the bags for them.

The looked at each other and Sam had smirked. Sanford had covered for Sam countless times, risking his livelihood for the green eyed boy who became like a son to him.

"Sandman, I'm gonna miss you brother," Sam said in a kind of grunt as the driver clasped his hand on the young man's shoulder knowing how much Sam hated too much physical contact.

"Hey, I'm just a phone call away kid, remember I'm online every Sunday. Drop in and say hello, heck play a few rounds," Sanford offered chuckling, stealing glances at Mary who was eying them disapprovingly. "But ONLY if you've gotten your studies done."

Mary sighed and nodded her head even though all the men there could have rolled their eyes at her gullible naivety. It was Dwight who continued to look on in jealously as his teenage son who was so close to manhood confided in someone else. He knew how close those two were and all he wanted was for Sam to look his him the way he did Sanford.

Sam watched as a blonde woman in impossibly high heels trampled effortlessly over the cobblestone pathway toward the family.

"Hello Evan's family, my name is April Rhodes and I am the McKinley Student Life Director and I will be taking you on a tour of where your son is gonna call home. Life here has somewhat changed slightly since you left Dwight."

Sam did a double take at his dad before shaking his head humorously, no one called him by his first name. Had his father screwed every blonde woman on this side of the Mason Dixon line over the age of 35?

April motioned to Sanford telling him where he could place Sam's luggage. Sam turned to Sanford hugged the man who had been like a dad to him. The hug though brief shocked the entire family because Sam under no circumstances was a hugger. That almost took Dwight over the edge as he urged April to start the tour of the campus that looked to him hadn't changed one bit.

"Follow me," April directed while switching her hips hard with each step making sure Dwight got his fill.

Mary noticed this and slapped her gloves against his chest earning a snicker from her step son and a sheepish look from her husband.

The group toured the campus grounds from the fellowship hall to the athletic department. Now the group was in the Leibowitz Center for the Humanities. It was their Liberal Arts building that also housed pictures of legacy families. Of course he saw his family and the Fabray family but another caught his eye; Weston.

"Brody," Sam said causing the group to stop for a moment to study the pictures.

"Yes, the Weston family have been prominent members and generous donators like yourselves," April interjected taking a step toward Dwight causing Mary cut her eyes at the woman.

April chuckled and stepped away.

"Do you know Brody," April asked this time only talking to Sam.

"Yep, he's like a brother to me," Sam admitted now feeling a little more at home.

Outside of this girl he was borderline obsessed with, Brody hardly ever mentions the school or his life here. Hell, if Sam were stuck in this prison he wouldn't mention it either.

"You'll fit right in, your sisters are also here too, one's a year behind?" The Evans family nodded.

Sam soon fell back into a sulking mood as he coasted behind the group when they passed by students going in the opposite direction. Of that group was a handful of girls smiling and winking in his direction. Some whispered to their friends, trading blush worthy escapades of what they would do to him if they had the chance.

For good measure he winked at the girls sending them into frenzy as they rushed down the hall. They acted as if he was Justin Bieber and that alone made him cringe. He pulled his hood down further as they moved down a ramp into a wide hallway.

He snorted as he watched as April twirled around the room as if she had just found Jesus. She turned toward Sam who had his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes gazing off into the distance. Something about this room smelled familiar to him, it was an earthy aroma but still feminine. Most girls drowned themselves and everyone around them in their baby prostitute perfume but not this girl. Whoever this was smelled faint of green tea perfume, this reminded him of _her_.

He gritted his teeth as he thought of the girl that stole his heart from him and crushed it when he needed her most. Example two of how women will destroy you the moment you step out on a limb for them.

Suddenly he felt his dad snatch his hood off his head and he was rewarded with both his parents chastising him about respect and discipline. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when slight shriek erupted from the corner of the room.

He watched as a plump black girl fell out the closet with her papers going everywhere. He started to make a move to help until she rose to her feet.

Oh…

Shit…

Sam literally felt his blood boil with contempt. His steps faltered and he fell back slightly as he came in contact with a face he fought long and hard to forget but never could. It was her. Sam quickly checked his emotions and stored them, keeping his face blank he stowed his clenched fist into his pockets.

He watched as April Rhodes introduced the girl that was making his stomach churn in disgust.

"Mercedes Jones," He spat his voice as cold as ice. He watched as Mercedes pulled back as if she had been slapped.

"You know her Samuel," Mary asked looking his profile up and down as if she could feel the tension radiating between the two.

'Think fast,' Sam thought to himself.

He gazed at Mercedes taking in every inch of her facial detail. Her lips were puckered and soft. Her large doe eyes seemed to light up when she laid eyes on him making his stomach knot up slightly. She looked gorgeous, especially with her curly hair that fell into coil ringlets a little past her shoulders. He studied her body that the uniform seemed to cling to in a dangerously tempting manner. The white button up appeared to be glued to her breast and waist was tucked inside of a skirt. A skirt that he would spend days fantasizing about, as he observed her hips flare out from her waist rounding off what looked to be an amazing ass. She was still short as ever. He finished taking a mental picture of her answering the million dollar question. Sam noticed the panicked expression on Mercedes face and rolled his eyes.

"Her name _is_ on her portfolio," Sam answered effortlessly.

April was the first to laugh to break the tension before almost shoving Mercedes into Sam. He caught her and her scent hit his nostrils causing his to tighten the grip he had on her waist. This prompted a moan out of Mercedes making Sam bite his lip at hearing that delicious noise leave her. Oh, how he would give anything to hear that from her again but when he felt her grasp onto his chest he pulled back. He didn't like touching…especially not like this.

"Sorry Mercedes, glad Sam could catch you," April said cheekily with a wink. Turning to his parents April began to speak.

"How about us adults finish the last of the tour and we cut the chord; Mercedes can finish up here," April said gesturing toward the exit.

"Say your goodbyes you won't being seeing each other until Christmas."

Sam turned to his parents; he shook Dwight's hand and squeezed Mary's shoulder before bending down slightly to give her a light peck on the cheek. Though she was fairly tall for a woman Sam still managed to dwarf her with his impressive height.

"I'll text you," Mary said in a low voice to which Sam nodded and took a step back. He watched as his parents followed after April leaving him alone with Mercedes.

The two stood quietly as they were the only ones left in the hall. Mercedes could still feel his hands around her waist just like old times, but those old times never had these new feelings. Sam also stood taking in her scent allowing it to relax him; he always felt so tense. Even though she brought a lot of hurt, he couldn't deny the resolve that radiated through him when she was around. They would have to eventually talk about everything but for now he wanted to breathe without constraint and Mercedes provided that.

Mercedes noticed he was enduring a battle of wills. She grabbed his wrist regardless of his not wanting to be touched and she pulled him into the janitor's closet. Sam needed to calm down. Looking pleadingly at Kidney, the janitor nodded his head and moved his cart down the hall.

Sam wanted to pull away until he noticed what she was doing; and what he was doing for that matter. His fist were clenched and his eyes were stinging the hell out him. He was not about to cry; Sam Evans did not cry. She basically shoved him into the closet and put her back to the door.

Sam looked around in awe of the closet which had a stoop that led down to somewhat of a lounge area. This reminded him of the Shrieking Shack from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"You need to relax Sammy," Mercedes coaxed in a melodic voiced that seemed to only calm him further.

Silence hung in the air like an awkward joke at Thanksgiving. Sam and Mercedes both rested on the balls of their feet. Ready to launch themselves into action if need be. Mercedes wrung her hands out as she looked at Sam who shoveled tight fist into the pocket of his jeans.

"Can I hug you," Sam shook his head 'no'. He watched her get teary-eyed and restrained himself from comforting her.

"Will you sit with me," she asked to which he nodded his head and waited for her to lead the way. Yep, they needed to talk, and it was now or never.

Sam didn't know if he would have ever been able to trust her again after she had failed him; destroyed him. He wanted to and maybe them both being at this prestigious institution was a sign from God. They promised to protect and keep each other safe. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't even have given them a second thought. As soon as his eyes found hers, his heart began to beat like it use to, she was home.

Mercedes sighed as she walked ahead of him, rolling up her sleeves and pulling her hair into a bun. Sam following behind, began to study her again. His eyes trailed up her shapely legs to her delicious bottom to the nape of her…discolored neck. Sam stopped cold, as the calm feeling all but drained his body, as his eyes turning into scopes examining all of her open skin. His eyes fell on an angry handprint that danced around the circumference of her arm.

'Somebody was hurting her,' he thought to himself as a dark company fastened itself to him. He went as far as to laugh when he found himself unable to control his urge to hulk out in the tiny room.

"This is a bad idea," Sam called out in a darkest voice Mercedes had ever heard. She turned to go to him but froze when she saw the look on his face.

"Don't come near me," he profanes before turning around and being out of the room before he could hear her call out to him.

Mercedes hurting him was one thing in itself but someone doing something to cause her harm was something else entirely. He would kill them.

* * *

 **A.N: What do you think?**


	3. Slip

**"Slip"**

 **by: Elliot Moss**

I will keep watching you

Dance around in your smoke and flicker out

You're nothing like I used to know

Tumbling in safety nets

Stronger now, make it alright to let go

You gotta hold on

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

What's the matter?

You don't have enough rain to make up your storm

Oooooh

Why'd you look so sad for?

Where's that light I used to know?

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Where's that light I used to know, oh, oh?

Where's that light I used to know?

Where's that light I used to know?

Where's that light I used to know?

Slip, slip, slip, through ya hands

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

All's gonna slip, slip, slip through ya

Slip, slip, slip through your hands

* * *

Mercedes felt the world drop as she watched Sam barrel out of the closet. She reached her hand back and rubbed her neck in frustration. Wincing she felt it, a sharp pain jolted from the nape of her neck that made her eyes water. A sinking realization washed over her as she realized where her tenderness came from. There were probably bruises, evidence that bring all the toxic shit to light. Everyone would see…oh no everyone would see. Sam had seen…

Brody…

He wouldn't quit and what started out as teasing had escalated to a level of harassment that probably classified as assault and battery. When she was near Brody she felt completely helpless which contrasted from the brief moments she was in Sam's arms, how safe and cherished she felt. But she knew better than to think for a second that someone could help her out of these dark times. Mercedes was on her own.

She fell back onto the lumpy cushions with a sigh as she reflected on her golden tsunami that came whirling back into her life just the way he left. She should be furious with the way that he treated her after so much time having gone by. To think Sam was one of the infamous Evans that slithered around the grounds like they owned the place. Well…they kind of did. She wondered if Sam knew his grandfather Gunther was on the board of trustees. Though he rarely made an appearance, during her first year he flew to Lima to walk the campus with the other board members. It was a pretty big deal. The atmosphere was almost presidential with the way people behaved.

Deep down, that's how she knew that no one could help her when it came to Brody. His grandmother, who the staff and alumni dubbed the "Iron Fist", was a board member; one you didn't want to mess with either.

"Oh Sam," Mercedes whispered as she looked at the door one last time before heading in that direction to the nurses office.

* * *

Penny Owen-Rutherford's hand shook as she resisted the urge to call the police in hopes to stop the student abuse she was sure was taking place.

She swallowed her saliva and jerked open her filled cabinet draw out the files labeled H - K. Thumbing through the names, she landed on _Jones, Mercedes_ , and Penny pulled the student's file. Pulling off the thick rubber bands that kept the now bulging folder intact she inserted another incident report. A book of fantasies, that told tales of a clumsy young girl who spent days having violent collisions with reckless objects; objects that cared nothing for her wellbeing. Today it was Mercedes fault for not seeing the yellow caution sign, not the water that sent her airborne to where the back of her neck kissed the wooden stair landing. It was never anyone else's fault with that girl.

Penny had always been observant when it came to the students at this school. Where other adults would say just keep your head down and get your work done, don't worry about Lima Heights poor little rich kids; Penny couldn't. She signed her contract to work here after marrying her high school sweetheart Matthew Rutherford. The couple moved to the quiet suburban town. This town was the epitome of All American Town, they ventured carelessly until they stumbled upon West Lima which was the industrial district. Cautiously Matt rolled up the windows and directed his pretty little wife away from the devastating site; poverty. These people were the backbone that kept that city running whether the elite hid that fact or not.

When Penny went to apply at local public schools she was met with a resounding no, either because they were already staffed or the lack of funding. Matt's college mentor was staffed at the infamous McKinley Preparatory School. After meeting William Schuester for lunch, he arrived home to tell her that she started Monday. This troubled Penny because she didn't get an interview where they vetted her on her past fallacious acts that could come up and embarrassed her; if she had any. No, it was like they almost trusted her with some of America's most precious off-spring.

The fact that she would be working in castle while the industrial peasants suffered didn't sit well with her. But nevertheless she strolled into McKinley expecting nothing more than to be turned away at the gate but to her surprise she was let in. She was allowed to enter the intellectual sanctuary where the miniature Snapchat philosophers would grow to run the country. Penny instantly felt insecure as she passed snickering girls who looked more woman than she did. Once she reached Headmaster Harris' office a new level of intimidation set. She learned three things that day: image is everything, protect the school's interest and the client's happiness take priority.

She had watched first hand as the elite got whatever they needed. Bad news that hurt their public image disappeared. Mercedes was the bad news that could disappear if the truth came to light. Maggie Banks, a ranking board member and famed grandmother of Brody Weston who Penny was positive responsible for the abuse Mercedes had to endure, was unrelenting when it came to her family's image. Her entire life modeled after Margaret Thatcher, guaranteed that anyone who crossed her would be introduced to the 'Iron Lady' or as some of the kids dubbed her 'Iron Fist'. Maggie adored her grandson and would never tolerate anyone taking a stand against him. Penny couldn't afford to lose everything.

Penny thought back to a night some time ago when she was leaving the campus; she found Brody standing over a cowering Mercedes. He had been shaking in fury, his nostrils flared and eyes wild as she rambled out a desperate apology. Penny watched as he stroked her cheek and called her his girl. Penny wanted to vomit.

She quickly approached the two, and watched Brody switch into the vibrant charismatic young man that the students love. Then she turned to Mercedes who smiled and looked away. Penny frowned as Brody tried to snuggle a cringing Mercedes. Penny told Brody to head back to his dorm and she made up an excuse to speak to Mercedes. Brody seemed convinced and jogged away. Penny held Mercedes as her knees buckled.

Penny wanted nothing more than to take this girls pain away but Mrs. Banks wouldn't take to her heir being reported.

Penny cried herself to sleep that night and nights after when she realized that there was nothing she could do to rid Mercedes of her tormentor.

Sighing again she tucked the tumescence folder back into her cabinet and gaze at the wooden door in defeat.

'Just finish out this year Cedes and you'll be free,' Penny said smiling sadly to herself. She was devising a plan to save Mercedes. Even though she couldn't get rid of Brody, she did however have the power to move Mercedes.

* * *

Sam darted away from Mercedes so fast that his surroundings were becoming a blur as they passed him. He remembered in his mind how they had met and what a vibrant young woman she was. What light she had when they were younger. She really use to shine and now it was like her soul had been eclipsed by some dark shadow. Sam had to do something to help her.

He was walking so fast he barely noticed when he collided with someone. He looked up with a crooked smile on his face when he realized he ran into Brody.

"White Chocolate is that you," Brody said with a hand over his heart unable to keep the smile off his face.

Sam chuckled as he watched his friend figure out he was the rude bastard who ran into him.

"They call me Pablo Escobar," Sam exclaimed in his Riley Freeman voice.

Sam studied his friend who had become like a brother to him. Brody had the widest grin on his face right before he threw himself on Sam. Brody didn't know about abuse and Sam fought against flinching as his friend went to hug him. Sam cleared his throat as Brody let him go and took a step back to examine him.

Brody allowed his eyes to wonder over his lost comrade who he planned to see in the Hamptons for Christmas where the two always managed to cause ruckus. He really did miss Sam who always seemed to help him keep his calm. Maybe this was what he needed. Brody hadn't been himself in a long time and Mercedes may enjoy another side of him.

Maybe Sam could help him sort out his feelings, the ones he had for Mercedes. Sam was always the tranquil one who his grandmother often said saved Brody from himself. He wanted to express to Mercedes so she could understand, so that she would know and Sam could help him with that. Brody wanted to take things to the next level with Mercedes and Sam would know what to do, he always did.

"How are you man?"

"I'm doing what I can man, what are you doing here? Visiting the wonder twins," Brody inquired bringing up his sisters.

Even though they weren't twins many mistook them as such. Charlie was a month younger than Sam so they were the same age and very much alike when it came to their temper and empathic reactions to those outside of their circle. Many would say they were the twins but that wasn't the case.

Marrissa was the wild child who didn't think before she acted. She was impulsive and her older siblings were usually left to pick up after her.

"Nah, the old man made it clear yesterday actually. I guess this is home sweet home."

"So this is final, you're here for good," Brody asked almost unable to keep the joy from his voice. Sam nodded and Brody looked as if he won a million dollars.

Sam thought it was great how Brody often wore his emotions on his sleeve but on the other side of coin was that Brody had a shit poker face. Sam could read him like a book and if he was the same ruthless street rat his dad carried out of the police station, Sam would have fucked Brody over six ways from Sunday. Sam snorted at the term 'if' because it was the same ruthlessness inside him to have the gun and drugs he was selling that landed him here in the first place.

"Keep smiling. You look like a fucking homecoming queen," Sam encouraged.

"I'm just happy to see you man."

"I know."

Brody gestured for Sam to walk with him and the two fell into step. Sam noticed that they were walking in direction of the massive courtyard in front of the boys dormitory.

"You know I've been looking after them right. I would never let anything happen to our girls," Brody confessed to which Sam nodded knowing that Brody was just as much their brother as he was.

"I know I can trust you to look after them. So what is it like here in wonderland," Sam asked as he eyed two girls reminiscent of Playboy Bunnies.

"You'll fit in here," Brody admitted as the two girls waved at Sam who nodded back. He was always Mr. Smooth with the ladies.

"Will I now?"

"Yeah, especially with my crew, you'll do just fine here man, be lucky I let you roll with me." Sam's blonde locks whipped backward as he looked at his brother incredulously.

"See now, you're acting out," Sam joked as he and Brody slapped hands.

"I wanna introduce you to the crew," Sam nodded his head as the pair strolled under the umbrella of trees where a group of people were nestled under it.

"It took you long enough. Who's the scrub," a young man with a Mohawk questioned. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Chill out, guys I want to introduce you to my main man, my brother from another sucker, Sam," Brody said causing everyone around to chuckle lightly. Brody went to sit down and open his bag and sucked his teeth when everyone looked at him expectantly.

Little did they know every line he had, came from Sam. Sam designed every bit of cool that Brody was and it pleased Sam to see that he was finding his own way.

"Alright, this is Puck, Mike, you already know Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Kitty, Sebastian, Bree, Spencer, Finn and his girlfriend Rachel," Sam nodded to each one of them taking in a characteristic to better help him remember them individually.

Puck was an asshole with the Mohawk…

Mike looked like the leading man in some Asian drama…

Santana reminded him of a satanic witch…

Blaine looked nice enough but Sam wouldn't let the hair gel fool him…

Kitty was the poster child for a chick flick's vengeful prom queen…

Sebastian looked like his face needed to be punched…

Bree was what he and Mercedes baby would look like- whoa where did that come from?

"You alright there Sam," Finn wondered looking like the jolly green man on the side of the bean can. Sam had to reframe from saying, 'You say ho, ho, ho and I say back Green Giant!'

Sam spent so much time after Mercedes training himself not to be weird. Weird didn't work well in the real world, not on the street and certainly not in an elitist family.

"I'm fine man thanks." Santana snorted catching Sam's eye.

"What are your lips made out of Lisa Rinna?" Santana spat as the group looked on nervously to see how Sam would handle her; most failed this part.

"Better material than yours. Next time borrow Kylie Jenner's lip injector. I can call her if you don't want to look like you have boulders in your face anymore," Sam responded thumbing through his contacts and showing Santana the number.

A sardine silence passed through the group as if they were afraid to inhale the uncomfortable stench. Then suddenly Santana laughed a belly clutching shriek of a laugh that almost made her pee her pants.

"Oh that was good, Trouty Mouth, you'll fit right in. I spoke to that bitch last week," Santana announced as her twinkled at the possibility of finding someone who could match her verbal banter with their own.

"Glad to have your approval Satan," Sam responded earning smiles from the group who accepted him into their fold immediately.

Santana took a moment to step up to Sam, whispering in his ear, "she got her lips from me, if you want to see what else I've got don't be shy."

Sam looked genuinely shocked and so did the rest of the group for that matter.

* * *

Mercedes had been walking the grounds avoiding the mess hall even though she was starving. Had Brody caught her there, it was no telling what he would do. She had been ignoring his text so she could only imagine what he would do to her when he found her.

She had found a seat by the pond the alumni had donated. The cool wrapped around her in a blanket of protection. She almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Mercedes whipped her head around expecting to see Brody but exhaled when she noticed it was Sam. Now dressed in his school uniform she had to admit that he looked like a stepped right out of a movie or the way kids looked here.

"Hi," Mercedes whispered only to receive a nod.

"Its time we had a talk," he grumbled with his fist shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah, listen-

"No, not about that, I want to discuss why someone is hitting. I saw the bruises and I keep my end of bargains even if you don't." Mercedes looked confused.

"I want a name, now. I don't want to spend the rest of my time here watching some prick beat up you, so tell me who it is because I'm not going to ask again," Sam growled as he watched her squirm on the ground.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	4. Lie to Me

**TRIGGER WARNINGS!**

" **Lie To Me"**

by: Ne-Yo

Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me

Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie

I just wanna be NUMB

I don't wanna feel a thing

I don't want reality

Actually, reality stinks

How about we just pretend

That your cellphone didn't even ring

And that I wasn't on the other side of the door

Listening to everything, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me

Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie

Please make me believe (make me believe)

That there's nobody for you BUT me (for you BUT me)

When I ask who were you talking to

Tell me it was KIMBERLY

Tell me THAT last night you didn't leave

After you thought I was asleep

Crept back in that 6:45

Tell me it was just a dream

Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)

To believe you

'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)

For what what (what what), what I might do

Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)

To believe you

'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)

For what what, what I might to do me another lie

(Oh)

I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, don't wanna know)

What I need you to do, tell me another lie (another lie, yeah)

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie (oh, tell me another lie)

I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, no no)

What I need you to do, tell me another lie (tell me a lie)

I don't wanna know what I know to be true (hey, hey, hey, hey)

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

Tell me another lie

Tell me another lie

Tell me another lie

Tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

I don't wanna know what I know to be true

What I need you to do, tell me another lie

* * *

Mercedes was gasping for air as she stumbled down the hallway to her room as she recounted the horrible events that had transpired an hour before.

'Why is this happening? Am I being punished?' She thought to herself as she clutched the wall for support.

Mercedes suppressed the urge to vomit as she fell against the wall and slid to the floor. She slapped her hand over her mouth trying to silence the weeping escaping her.

It was way past curfew and she knew if the Dorm Monitor got wind of her coming in so late she would be reported to Harris for sure.

Mercedes cursed her cowardly ways as she realized that he was right. There was no way out of this and he would make good on every threat. She just may have to get use to this life.

 _"Mercedes tell me the truth." Sam sighed as Mercedes shook her head softly._

 _"Please, I know that we haven't seen each other in years but you can talk to me. It may not seem like it but you can still trust me. I can fix this but I can't if you're not being one hundred with me. Don't lie to me, if someone is hurting you tell me," Sam pleaded as he studied his friends stoned expression._

 _Multiple feelings ran through her as she gazed at the friend who meant the world to her. At one point in time, he had been her rock and salvation during their childhood. Now she was terrified to tell him the one secret that she feared one day would kill her._

 _'Tell him, tell him everything that Brody has done to you,' Mercedes thought to herself as she looked up at the seething man above._

 _Mercedes shivered as she felt the rage vibrate off of him and hit her in pulsating waves. Mercedes opened her mouth as she looked behind him._

Pulling herself from the floor she gazed off into nowhere as she made it to the door of her dorm suite she shared. She keyed the lock and twisted the knob. Mercedes quietly composed herself, checking for any remnants of tears, she eased the door open.

Heavy snores echoed from the other room. Mercedes walked through an adjoining bathroom to an almost identical suite. She looked at her roommate Rachel who was flung across the bed carelessly. Her head was anchored off the side and her upper body soon followed. Mercedes shook her head before wrapping her arms around her limp frame before hoisting her back into bed. Rachel tried to snuggle close to Mercedes but was denied. Mercedes was not in the mood to be smothered by Rachel.

Closing the door she walked into the bathroom and began to strip out of her clothes. She had to get him off of her. She had to get everything he had done off of her, her skin was crawling. Scalding hot water beat against her skin doing little to cleanse her flesh or soul. Tears once again pricked at her eyes as she bit her lip to contain a wail.

 _"Mercedes," a voice broke through the silence causing Sam to turn around. He rose to greet Brody but jerked when it dawned on him that he called out to Mercedes._

 _"You two know each other," Sam questioned._

 _"Um..."_

 _"Me and Mercedes, well we're pretty close," Brody said in a shaky voice as he watched Sam glare at him._

 _"How close?"_

 _"Mercedes is the girl I was telling you about," Brody admitted causing Sam to stumble back and look at Mercedes as if she had stabbed him._

 _"Excuse me," Mercedes cried out finally realizing her voice._

 _"She's the girl you've been trying to ask out," Sam whispered. Mercedes began to breathe at an accelerated pace._

 _"Can we talk about this later?"_

 _"Mercedes. Is it true?" All eyes were on Mercedes as she switched between Sam and Brody. Both set of eyes were pleading with her. Begging her to side with one of them._

 _"I-I-I didn't-"_

 _"Mercedes. Don't worry I didn't tell Sam everything about us just how I feel about you. How we feel about each other," Brody confessed with a truthfulness that shook Mercedes to her core._

 _Did Brody actually think that he and Mercedes were involved in some sort of a relationship?_

 _"So you two are hooking up or-"_

 _"No!"_

 _Brody and Sam looked at Mercedes after her sudden outburst and it was Brody tightened his fist at her. Sam just stood there in shock at the revelation. Mercedes wasn't his anymore, she belonged to someone else and he had to accept that._

 _"I mean no we're not hooking up. I don't hook up."_

 _"She's right, I would never cheapen what we have, not in a million years. Mercedes means a lot to me and I hadn't had a chance to tell her that." Brody turns her and takes a step forward. "Mercedes I think and feel a lot for you and I may not always make a good choice but I want you to know my heart."_

 _Sam rolls his eyes._

 _"Someone's hurting her Brody," Sam reveals to Brody making sure to study his face for a reaction._

 _"What?" Brody stumbles toward Mercedes and pulls her into him cupping her face and staring into her eyes._

 _"Why haven't you said anything? I would never let someone hurt you Mercedes you know that. Just tell me who it is and I promise I'll make it stop," Brody soothed causing Mercedes stomach to flip._

 _Mercedes was trapped. Not in a million years did she think that Sam would show up at her boarding school or be acquainted with her tormenter. Had she just opened her mouth earlier when he questioned her she wouldn't be in this position right now. Now she was stuck between the truth and a force named Brody. She knew what she had to do, it would kill her but it was the only way to make it out of this unharmed._

 _"I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal."_

 _"Mercedes you being hurt is a big deal, Sam would agree with me."_

 _Sam watched their interaction silently, Mercedes begged to know what he was thinking. She needed to know if Sam still saw her, thought of her, at least considered her. But who was she kidding, after his outburst in the janitor's closet she knew that he may not want anything to do with her. At this point he may just be keeping up his side of the promise._

 _"It happened when I went to visit Unique at the foster home, and I got into it with one of the girls. I'm okay but it's the price you pay for living in chaos," Mercedes lied smoothly. Each boy took a breath, both for obviously different reasons._

 _"Why didn't you say anything to me or Nurse Rutherford? You can't just walk around here hurt Mercedes. Let me see," Brody reasoned while easing up her sleeve. They maintained eye contact, Brody almost daring Mercedes to defy him._

 _"I didn't want to worry anyone, it's not that bad," she defended pulling out of Brody's grasp._

 _She could hardly stand to be wrapped up in him. It made her want to vomit because he behaved as if he loved and cared about her. Not as if he had just got done whooping on her hours prior._

 _"I just want to make sure you're okay Mercedes," Brody whispered in a hurt tone._

 _Mercedes growled in anger as she watched him shrink back a bit and there was Sam ready to take up for his friend. But which friend?_

 _"Cut him some slack Mercedes, he's just worried about you," Sam said._

 _"I didn't do anything."_

 _"That's the point, he's here caring about you and you're acting like he's a burden. I wish you could see yourself, Brody is a good guy…he's my best friend give him a chance."_

 _Mercedes looked at Sam as if he had just told her to go eat led paint._

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _There was a silence that settled around the group and Sam looked like he was fighting a loosing battle so he made a choice._

 _"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'm pretty sure Brody is having a tough enough time saying what he needs to say and me being here isn't making it any better."_

 _Without another word Sam turns back toward campus leaving Mercedes with her tormentor, her abuser and his best friend._

 _Brody watched as his best friend marched up the hill with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Mercedes caught a sob as Brody turned around, his mask of concerned warped into a smeared canvas of rage._

 _"You were going to tell him weren't you," he said taking lunging steps forward grabbing hold of her arms._

 _"Don't touch me," she pleaded as he dragged her deeper into the grounds where the trees would guard his advances._

 _Brody grabbed Mercedes by the neck and slammed her into a nearby tree. His chest was heaving as he stared into her scared eyes._

 _"I meant what I said up there Mercedes, I want you, I want you so fucking bad," Brody moaned as he pressed himself into her and stroked her face._

 _At this point Mercedes really felt like she was going to vomit. This boy who had put time into making her life a living hell just confessed his affection for her. She knew something like this was coming._

 _"Get the fuck away from me Brody, you're a pig, you disgust me," Mercedes sobbed feeling completely helpless._

 _"You ungrateful little fuck, I could take you here and now, you know that," he scolded allowing his free hand to molest her. Digging into her shirt as Brody licked and bit at her ear._

 _Mercedes was frozen literally as Brody took liberties with her body that no one ever had. His harsh breath fogged her ear, her neck rubbed against the bark as he grinned against her. Brody released her neck and dug his hand under her skirt. She wanted to fight back, scream, kill him but she couldn't for some reason she couldn't move. Her stillness in Brody's mind was giving him permission. His cold fingers moved her covered mound at an expert pace, Mercedes felt her breath hitch._

 _"Brody please, stop," she pleaded finally being able to find herself. That jolt from his menstruation brought her back to reality. Feeling him between her legs was too much for her. The feeling between her legs was too much for her, not with him._

 _She began to push at his chest, shoving him away from her with all her might. Brody pulled away but his hand was still cupping her mound. He began to squeeze causing Mercedes to gasp._

 _"You see Mercedes I own you, you belong to me. If you so much so as breath a word to Sam I will kill him and you know I'd get away with it. So you had better get use to this because beatings are over, I want to take things to the next level. Now, I want to start off slow but you had better get yourself together." At this point he was kneading her causing feelings that she had not felt before._

 _"Judging by the looks of it you are enjoying yourself."_

 _Mercedes felt disgusted with herself because she knew he was right but she needed to stop this, put some space between them. She jerked away this time falling down into some bushes. Brody studied her laughing at her predicament. He laughed at her before reaching down to pull her to her feet._

 _"Lets get you back to your room, it's getting late."_

 _Brody took her hand and dragged her back out from the shadows and up the hill to her dormitory. No words passing between them. Mercedes stared at the ground that passed underneath her feet as she thought about how she got here. Why couldn't her life be any different?_

 _Feeling like they had walked a thousand miles the two finally stopped in front of her dorm, the campus had been cleared due to the late hour. Only a few stragglers wandered the deserted campus. At this point, his thumb was rubbing circles into the back of her hand as if he cared about her. She turned to storm into her building before he grabbed her waist and pulled her smash into him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his before he could stop her. He slipped his tongue past her lips so masterfully that it stunned her. For a few moments she was trapped in a realm where Brody wasn't a demented asshole who treated her like shit. In this place he was a good a guy who was showing her affection. His arms tightening around her smaller form, his hand gripping the back of her head. Before she could wrap her head around what he was doing he pulled away. Brody stood back and gazed at his work, her clothes disheveled and lips well kissed. Mercedes so disgusted with herself, she swiped vigorously at her lips, wiping away his affections for her. Brody didn't care he knew he won an important battle tonight. He had the ability to make her feel things and he would definitely use that to his advantage._

 _"Think long and hard about what I said, I saw the way you were looking at him, he's my friend, you two can't be friends. You my dear belong to me, no one else can have or would want you so remember that. If you behave like a good girl I may actually make this enjoyable for you. Get some rest and think about what I've said okay, goodnight."_

 _With that Brody damn near skipped out of sight down the cobblestone pavement, leaving Mercedes to wallow in misery._

Now Mercedes at this point sat at the bottom of shower with the water that was now cold. Her spirit was bested and her soul crippled by the events that unfolded. Now she had to do what she could to stand by her lie because Sam's life depended on it.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her full length mirror as she ran a brush through her waist length brunette hair. She had been counting the strokes and finally reached fifty, twenty-five on each side. She took a deep breath and looked to the bathroom. There had been little activity from Mercedes room that morning which was unusual because Mercedes made it a game to get to the shower before her best friend and take an hour.

This morning Rachel had free range even though she got up a little later than normal but that didn't matter to Mercedes. Smoothing out her skirt she venture to the connecting bathroom and rapped at the door.

"Mercedes, Mercedes are you okay? Do you need anything?"

There was nothing from her side but shuffling and light sniffles. This alerted Rachel and she began to knock heavier against the door.

"Jones, open the door right now. Open the door before I break it down," Rachel joked in an even tone laced with seriousness.

Still nothing, and Rachel looked at the knob. The girls had a 'no locked doors' policy, well more Rachel than Mercedes. Rachel didn't want there to be secrets between them especially since her cheating on Finn.

Before her fingers could graze the knob the door jerked open to reveal Mercedes. Rachel studied the girl she called her soul sister. Mercedes eyes were sunken and bagged, she looked dog tired.

"Wow, you look tired," Rachel stated as she pushed Mercedes back into her room and into her chair.

"Gee thanks, I didn't get a bunch of sleep last night," Mercedes countered in a clipped tone.

"I just wanted to check on you girl."

"I know, I had a rough night and now I just want to go to class and get the rest of this day over with."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to really talk about," Mercedes claimed as she gathered her bag and jacket. Rachel now took her place in the chair and was watching her.

"You just don't seem like yourself. Did you show Mr. Schuester your portfolio? What did he say?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and gazed at her friend. That was another problem, she had gotten little response from the music department chair when he went over her portfolio the day before.

"Nothing, he basically nodded as he read over my music."

"Well maybe he just needs some time to soak it all in, you have some deep stuff and Schue can be a little shallow but he'll see."

Mercedes looked at Rachel and was taken aback. These were the little things she liked about Rachel, this young woman no matter what supported her and she would cherish that.

"Come on, grab your bag. We can grab breakfast in the mess hall before class," Mercedes suggested as Rachel popped up and raced to get her bag but not before placing a kiss on Mercedes cheek.

A few minutes later the duo was walking toward the mess hall and Rachel still had an uneasy feeling as if Mercedes wasn't telling the complete truth.

"MJ, you wouldn't lie to me right."

"Right," Mercedes confirmed now looking at Rachel who looked determined.

"What I mean is, you would tell me if something else was wrong right. You're my best friend, my soul sister and I feel like I know you better than anyone. I feel like something is wrong with you and you're lying to me about it."

There was a wave of silence that passed between Mercedes and Rachel. This may be one of those rare blatant life vest that God sends you when you've been asking for it. She could tell Rachel and begin to put a stop to Brody's torture but there was one glaring fact that stopped her, Brody's threats. Brody said he would kill Sam and she would be damned if she let anything happened to Sam.

"Nice speech but nah I'm good, I promise," Mercedes said holding out her pinky for Rachel to take.

"Okay girl," Rachel conceded connecting pinky fingers with her friend.

Mercedes felt like shit lying to the girl who had grown into being a sister to her. She didn't have time to think about it as they entered the dining hall and was greeted by Kurt Humble.

"MercyMe I've been looking all over for you!...Bird Beak," Kurt greeted lively as he embraced Mercedes pulling her away from Rachel.

"Kurt, I'm not going to stoop to your ridiculously small level this morning," Rachel said before departing and on her way out she made sure to slam her shoulder into Kurt throwing him off his feet.

"Kurt, why did you even start with her," Mercedes said disappointed in her other long time friend.

"I don't trust that conniving overgrown vulture and she isn't going to get one over on me."

"Get one over on you? She isn't getting over on anyone," Mercedes defended as they got plates for their breakfast. Rachel was already perched in a seat next to Jane with an untouched tray, staring daggers into Kurt.

"What about Finn?"

"What about Finn, you have to let that man take care of himself. He knows what happened with Rachel, hell everyone does."

"He looks like a fool for taking her back, I don't want him to get hurt again."

Mercedes got the last of her food and sighed.

"I know you want to look out for your brother but you have to understand that he can take care of himself. Rachel knows that she almost destroyed a good thing and she's been fighting to make amends ever since. Your job is to worry about Kurt not Finn. Sooner or later he is going to catch wind of the way you're treating his girlfriend and he's going check you, be prepared," Mercedes warned knowing that would do very little to sway Kurt.

"Whatever, all I know is Bird Beak Berry had better watch her back," Kurt said as they began to the table with Kurt sitting as far as he could from Rachel.

* * *

Sam and Brody both sat on the other end of the dining hall and both looked up when Mercedes entered with Rachel. Sam noticed the looked in Brody's eyes.

Had Brody been anyone else he would have punched the dude in the throat. This was his best friend and you can't punch your best friend in the throat. Even when he confessed to the love of Sam's life. They had been watching Mercedes for a while before Sam looked over at Brody and allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"So how did it go last night after I left," Sam asked Brody nervously.

"I think it went well, we made some progress," Brody bemoaned ready to give his friend a play by play.

"Please spare me the details," Sam warned in a clipped tone that made Brody wise up quickly.

Brody had no problem catching Sam when he least expected it to take him out but in a one on one fist fight he wasn't so sure about. Now that he thought about it, Brody was unsure if he could do anything to harm Sam, for the most part it was largely based on his fighting abilities but also his love for Sam. Sam meant too much to Brody.

"You're okay with me and Mercedes," Brody asked meekly.

"Not really, she was the most important person in my life but things change. I just want you to take care of her, she's been through a lot," Sam stated with an honesty that startled Brody.

He nodded.

"I understand, we're taking things slow but I hear you loud and clear. As a matter of fact I'm going to go say hello."

"Do her friends know about you two," Sam said grasping onto his shoulder.

"Nope and neither do mine, why would anyone know, it's not like we hang out."

"You're just going to walk over there and blow up her spot in front of her friends," Sam pleaded trying to persuade Brody into not going over there. He didn't feel right about their union and until he got a chance to talk to Mercedes he didn't want Brody making a scene.

"I just want to say hi."

"Do it later," Sam ordered one last time. He picked at his food before deciding to dump it. If Brody did end up doing something dumb Sam wanted no parts of it.

Brody watched Sam storm out of the dining hall clearly upset and he wanted to rush after him but Mercedes was like a magnet and he the paper clip. He needed to be close to her.

Rising to his feet he stalked across the hall and stopped right behind the group as they prepared to leave. Mercedes was shocked as she turned and was face to chest with Brody.

Before she could say anything he did something that would jettison her on a path of no return. One that would change her life in ways she was unable to fathom. Brody to the shock of all her friends and everyone in the room he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. There was an audible gasp, including one blonde young man who had against his better judgement watch Typhoon Brody and his wave of destruction.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I'm going back to proof read from chapter one later tonight or tomorrow and correct all the chapters. My apologies now. I want to know what you think so please review. To be honest this story is going to some DARK places and some HORRIFIC things will happen to the main characters. I may lose some readers along the way but that's a risk I'm prepared to take. While I have you please enjoy.**


	5. Some Nights

**"Some Nights"**

 **By: FUN**

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights, I call it a draw

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh

What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for?

Most nights, I don't know anymore

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype,

Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight

Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm

Well some nights, I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change

And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights, I always win, I always win

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?

Washed my hands of that for this?

I miss my mom and dad for this?

No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are

When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on

Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on!

Well that is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

This is not one for the folks at home, I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"

But when I look into my nephew's eyes,

Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from,

Some terrible nights, ah (oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh)

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up, but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance, oh

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance, oh

* * *

Popular science states that light travels faster than the speed of sound but at the McKinley School they didn't conceptualize the power of gossip. Unconstrained conversation involving details of a rumored event, unconfirmed sightings were making their rounds on campus; the story morphing from person to person.

Mercedes Jones had NEVER been the center of anyone's conversation outside of her friends and this onslaught of attention was too much for her to fathom. She avidly avoided her friends who were too shocked during the inciting incident to follow up with questions. Because of Brody's careless and tactless actions that morning Mercedes Jones had been on tips of the student's cutthroat tongues.

Students speculated and rationalized Brody's actions that morning and most had chalked it up to him catching some tropical South American virus that would eat away at his brain cells. That was the only explanation. It made sense, it was the only thing that made sense and Mercedes was fine with that. Around noon, Brody had taken his manic behavior a step further and wrote an extensive and what some thought as chivalrous post on Facebook about their love and how he demanded that people respect her. That only led Brody loyalist to believe that she or one of her friends made the post it wasn't until his 2 o'clock rant on SnapChat did the entire school know it was real.

From that point on Mercedes was confined to keeping her head down as she moved through the hallways. She avoided once friendly faces that seem to contort into worry or rage before moving in her direction, especially a beautiful blonde head that met her with piercing eyes. She wanted nothing more than to race to him and tell him how it was all a lie but that ship had sailed the moment Sam encouraged her to give Brody a chance.

Now here she was walking sluggishly down the halls hoping to hide out in the library where she could maybe find some peace. It wasn't until a slender hand caught her wrist and tugged her inside a room did she realize that peace was nowhere in sight. She groaned inwardly as Nurse Rutherford pulled her into her office and sat her on the plush couch but Ms. Penny as Mercedes called her, paced the floor. Mercedes watched her stalk back and forth over the floor as she appeared to burn a hole in the floor with her footsteps.

"Mercedes, this morning on the quad I heard something extremely troubling."

Mercedes nodded as if she was the hired doctor attentive to the needs of her patient. She sat back and took a deep breath.

"Mercedes, don't just sit there, answer me," Penny snapped causing Mercedes to jump.

"I don't know what you heard, how am I supposed to respond to something I've had such little information about," Mercedes explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Mercedes remained silent almost forcing Penny to take drastic measures. By asking her, it would make it too real. Neither one of them were prepared to confirm the blatant truth that starred them in the faced.

"Mercedes? Are the rumors true? What the students are saying about you and Brody is it true?"

Penny tried to take a deep breath that got stopped in her chest, Mercedes eyes began to water. Penny dropped to the opposing couch with her head in her hands. She had to get ahold of herself, at least for Mercedes' sake.

"Mercedes, you have to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what to say," Mercedes murmured which caused Penny to lift her head.

"Tell me it's not true," Mercedes remained quiet and unmoving.

"I thought that if I just kept my mouth shut and let you finish the year, I could help you free."

"How? I have all of next year."

"I have a friend named Carmen, she runs quite a prestigious art school in New York, Mercedes this is your chance. I can get you an early acceptance, you are an amazing artist."

Mercedes chuckled darkly.

"He's not going to let me go and not to mention his family, aren't they from NY? What kind of life is that?"

Penny's eyes darted as she absorbed the blatantly obvious information. How can she promise freedom when the long arm of the Weston family knew no bounds?

"After everything he's done to you, Mercedes I have FILES on all of your injuries curtsey of that boy. I know we've never really talked about Brody and everything he's done but I can help you. If he's threatening you or blackmailing you, my husband Matt is a cop-"

Mercedes quickly rose to her feet.

"No cops."

"But Mercedes I have an obligation-"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, one look at those files and Matt will slap cuffs on that boy faster that he can blink."

"No, those files are filled with accident reports and we have never spoken about Brody because he isn't a factor. I've seen your husband, he's the only black cop in this poor little rich town, nobody will listen to him. They won't give a damn about me especially after Brody's name is uttered. I've had run ins with police my entire life, they've never done anything to help me."

Mercedes adjusted the strap on her bag as tears down flowed freely down her face. Penny stood with her arms crossed hugging herself.

"Thanks for your concern but I've got it. Just stay out of my business."

With that Mercedes stormed out of her office leaving Penny in shock. Mercedes never noticed the students that she bulldozed through to get out of that office. All the students whispering and pointing at her retreating back, all but one. One burly student, who too was being whispered and pointed at, but he was focused on Penny's office.

* * *

Rachel left her Traditional Music class in a rage thinking of her best friend who HAD in fact lied to her that morning when she negated to tell her that she was in fact harboring a secret.

"I can't believe she did this to me. We never keep secrets? Do you know how this makes me look," Rachel blabbered as Jane walked beside her rolling her eyes.

"Yes Rachel, lets make this about you."

"I'm not saying that this has to be about me but wouldn't you be the least bit mad that she lied to you this morning?"

"Rachel, she probably felt like she didn't know how to tell you."

Rachel froze in the middle of the hallway, she clutched at he chest staring at Jane who had this time has thrown her hands in the air.

"Am I that scary? Are you telling me that my best friend is terrified of me?"

"Maybe she's scared of that bird beak you call a nose," a voice called out from behind Rachel.

Jane smiled and blew Kurt a couple of kisses which Rachel swatted before the imaginary smooches could make their way to him.

"Hater," Jane mumbled as Kurt handed her a stack of flyers.

"Here you go my love, I've put up all the flyers in the courtyard, dorms, academic buildings and cafeteria."

"Thanks Kurt, you're a life saver," Jane rejoiced as Rachel stood there with her folded tightly across her chest.

"Life saver? You never asked me to help, I would have helped."

Jane rolled her eyes at the bickering enemies.

"Nah, you would have only done it to get one up on Kurt, ya'll can save that shit for Mercedes because I ain't dealing with ya'll asses," Jane asserts pointing an accusing finger as both Kurt and Rachel. "I need these for the rally on Friday, Tina and Jessica can't do everything so I told them I'd step in but I expect both of you there."

"Mercedes, really is dating Brody," Kurt questioned looking between both girls with major uncertainty laced in his voice.

"What you don't think she's good enough for him," Kurt shot Rachel his best side eye.

"No, Brody isn't her type, he's a little rough around the edges. Even you have to admit that Rachel. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Brody comes from the same upbringing as us, we went to Country and day school with him Jane."

"Rachel we were five though," Jane argued siding with Kurt.

"You're just saying that because you're on your man hating crusade right now," Rachel snapped.

"That's not fair, she cares about Mercedes too," Kurt defended Jane while rubbing her shoulder in support.

"I just want for my best friend to be happy, what's so wrong with that? If Brody makes her happy, who am I to stand in the way," Rachel cautions with tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

"Here this bitch go crying, always gotta make shit about herself," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He even rolled his eyes as Jane went to embrace her distraught friend.

"Rach, didn't you say this morning that you were worried and upset that she lied to you and how none of this was like her?"

"Didn't you say that I was overreacting!"

"Didn't Kurt say you two bitches better hurry up before we're late for the next class," Kurt commented as the two stale faced him.

"Kurt's right, wipe your tears we'll figure this out, we won't let her get hurt," Jane offered, coaxing Rachel to take more steps to her next class.

"Berry I'm not one for your dramatics nor do I want to spend a minute longer engulfed in your stupidity than I have to but we need to be smooth about this. If something is wrong we'll find out. She'll crack under pressure."

"Do you think that'll work," Rachel rants jumping into Kurt's personal space before he shoved her away.

"As long as you don't blow your breath on her, it'll work."

Jane let out a hearty laugh before walking ahead of the two.

* * *

Mercedes had been avoiding as many as her friends as she could throughout the day. Even her foster care brother Ryder had made an attempt to approach her but she took off down another hallway. Now she sat alone in the far corner of the school's courtyard playing with the thread in her pleated skirt.

She barely had time to address the approaching footsteps as Sam dropped his bag and himself on the ground next to her.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"So that was an eventful morning," Sam offered in an effort to lighten the mood but his tone was harsh and gravelly.

"Sam, not for nothing but I don't want to talk about this right now."

"So, when do you want to talk about this? Yesterday, you acted like he was a thorn in your side and then this morning you're slobbering him down like it's nothing," Sam argued with his fist tight.

"He kissed me."

"You didn't do much to fight him off!"

"You're the one that wanted me to give him a chance!"

"I meant he's a good guy, don't shit on him. In no way did I tell you to stick your tongue down his throat."

Tired of his anger Mercedes snatched her things from the ground and hightailed it for the music building. Sam made it his business to catch up with her in a few strides, and in a shadowy opening of the corridor he pushed them both against a wall breathing heavily.

"Let me go!"

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"What are you doing Sam," Mercedes whispered haughtily, her voice deep and silky.

Sam knees shook as he listened to her. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He studied every detailed his friend possessed. The friend he promised himself he'd stay away from because for years he had been telling himself that she was nothing but a backstabber. Deep down he knew that he loved her too much to believe it. He gazed at the fullness of her lips the rise and fall of her chest and thought to himself, 'fuck it'.

"This," he murmured pressing his lips to hers.

Mercedes stood paralyzed as her ex-best friend and childhood crush laid one on her. Sam Evans was kissing her, in clear view of anyone who passed by and to be honest she didn't care. Even if the "Devil" himself walked up on them she would have this moment and be dealt the consequences later. So she rose to her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, both sighed simultaneously.

Their tongues danced in a familiar rhythm that had never occurred between them. Mercedes had never felt like this before, even when Brody was tonguing her down the previous night, he was forceful and commanding. Sam was dominant but passionate at the same time, his movements were effortless. Mercedes' heart ached because she wished that it had been Sam instead of Brody she was ravished by. At the same time it confused her how she was able to feel those things the other night with Brody, He molested her and she could feel herself enjoying it, but it was different with Sam. It brought the same exact heat, only now her heart didn't feel so guilty about it.

The two were caught in a frenzy of tugging clothes, hair and bruising lips. It was Sam who pulled away his lips but not the closeness their bodies shared. Both stood ready to dissolve in liquid heat. Mercedes reached up and pecked his lips making sure to capture his plump bottom lip in-between his teeth. Sam groaned at the feeling and the two went back at it for another few minutes before Sam pulled away again.

"Why did you do that?"

"Kiss you or pull away?"

"Both."

"I had to," Sam whispered making sure to steady the wobbling girl on her feet.

"I don't know why Brody kissed me this morning," Mercedes admitted intwining her fingers with his.

"He likes you."

"Don't you?"

"I can't trust you. I can't trust myself with you," Sam cites causing Mercedes to pull back.

"But you can stick your tongue down my throat."

"This was a mistake, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sam said taking a few labored steps back from Mercedes.

"I shouldn't have done that, I need to stay away from you. I can't keep fucking people I can't even be friends with," Sam challenged whispering the last part.

"Sam what are you talking about? We were just kissing, that's all," Sam shook his head, a distressed look swept over him.

"After you kissed Brody this morning...listen I can't do this, stay away from me," Sam cautioned his voice cracking and his eyes glazed over.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Mercedes did a much better job at ignoring people as she ducted inside the chapel for the rest of the day. Now that it was night, she was emotionally tired and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed.

Almost back to her room she was pulled into an empty building by a familiar presence and she knew better than to fight back.

The moon light cut through the pitch black hallway creating a pale line of sight. Mercedes plainly made out Brody who stood in front of her with an unreadable expression. She shuffled from one foot to the other awaiting his reaction, anticipating his physical being.

"Where were you all today? I saw you coming out of the nurses office and then after that nothing."

"I didn't feel like going to class, I had a lot going on," she responded keeping her eyes trained on his waist. They were a good bit of distance away and she would see him coming if need be.

"I was worried about you," Brody said taking a step forward causing her to take a step back.

"Worried that you weren't there to kick me while I was down," she jeered.

Brody smiled while his hands tightened into a tight fist.

"I don't ever worry about that because I'm good for making up for lost time," Brody shot back before darting over to her and slamming her into the wall behind her. She released a small squeak that made him groan.

"What's wrong Merce, cat got your tongue?"

"Let me go," she strained as his hand clasp around her throat in a tight grip.

"Where's all the fight you had last night girl, you were kick and screaming and you know how much I love that scream you've got," Brody whispered against her ear before delivering a soft peck.

"What do you want," she cried out only to be released before she crumpled to the ground.

"You know, I've been thinking about us for quite some time now."

"There is no us," she coughed and glared at him. She rubbed her sore neck praying that there were no bruising in the morning.

"There could be."

"What are you talking about Brody, you use me for your human punching bag. You don't like me!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I like you and I have trouble expressing myself," Brody countered in a sadistic manner.

"You're sick!"

"No, Mercedes, I'm in love and I've set my sights on you. From the moment I laid eyes on you and heard your voice I knew it was fate. So here we are baby, you're mine and I plan to keep it that way. You have two choices either you can do this my way or the hard way."

'Birdman ultimatums,' she thought of the bad joke as she listened to his reason.

"I promise to play nice, I won't hurt you just so long as you play the dutiful girlfriend fulfilling my every need," Mercedes cringed at the thought of the possibilities.

"If you decide that's no good then I turn into bad Brody and this time I'm not going after you, it'll be Jane, Rachel, Kurt, Brittney, Artie or Sam. Jane does have that assertiveness that's just sexy, I bet I can make her legs spread wide. Maybe I should teach that fag Kurt a lesson, I could bend him and Rachel over at the same time and make you watch," Mercedes shuddered at the images that flickered in her mind.

It was one thing for him to threaten and beat up on her but him threaten her friends with violence was too much for her to take. She couldn't let anything happen to them, she'd do anything to protect her friends.

"No please!"

"So you need to remember that you're my girlfriend Mercedes. You need to make them believe it and you need to make me believe it."

Mercedes sat on the floor and weighed her options but she knew what the end result was going to be. She knew her words weren't worth anything with him in this situation so she had to show him. She took a deep breath and stood to her feet. Taking a few steps forward, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Mercedes kissed him she kissed him as if she were saving her friends and Brody felt it, so he pushed her away.

"You can do better than that," he spat at her.

She nodded her head and took a moment to gaze up at him, she allowed herself to relax in the darkness. Mercedes allowed her eyes to change him, his dark hair turned blond, his brown eyes green and his thin lips plump. Now she could kiss him the way he wanted her to. Mercedes sighed and kissed him, their lips pumped and retracted effortlessly against each others causing her to moan. Her eyes were closed as she tugged him down more to get a better angle. When he pulled away Mercedes found herself groaning in defiance.

It wasn't until Brody smacked her hard on her ass that brought her back to reality. She felt like she wanted to vomit.

"I expect them all to be like that. Let me walk you back to your dorm," Brody offered in a throaty voice.

"Okay," she said in defeat.

* * *

Mercedes trudged her dorm room door and turned her key to unlock the door. She pushed open the door and was shocked to see her friends littered around her dorm room waiting for her.

"Close the door Mercedes we need to talk," Artie said leaning against the window.

"What's going on?"

"We're worried about you, we want to know if everything is okay," Rachel beseeched.

"Yeah."

"After this morning, nobody knew what to think. This feels like it's come out of nowhere and we don't want you to be in any kind of trouble and not saying anything!"

"What Rachel is trying to say through her dramatics is, are you happy? Are you okay? Is this what you want," Kurt countered quickly throwing a quick glare at Rachel.

Mercedes looked around the room and studied her friend's body language as she thought about what to do. She could tell them the truth and they could help protect her. In fact, it would be Tina and Jane who teamed up to hunt him down. Not to mention Artie who was lean but deadly when he was angry. Then she thought about Brody carrying through on his threat to hurt her and her courage to get the truth crumbled.

"Yeah guys, I'm not selling my soul or anything. What Brody did this morning surprised me, I didn't mean for you to freak out. We had always kept things under wraps so it surprised me when he went public like that."

"So you two are like dating," Brittney coaxed with peeled eyes and a uncertain voice.

"Yeah, Brody and I are dating."

* * *

 **A.N:** That's all for now, sorry about the delay, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll come back tonight and edit more if I have to but please remember to... **REVIEW!**

It can get difficult for me to update in a timely manner because I have the tendency to get insecure. I get nervous that my writing doesn't flow like **Does He Know You? by KurlyQ722** or **The CEO's Assistant by BriellaBleu**. Those authors are amazing and I know that we're not suppose to compare ourselves but I'm not afraid to recognize greatness. At the end of the day I just want to deliver you guys a solid product. I just need to work on accepting my own.


End file.
